


以你为名的光芒

by fengwan



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Thor: The Dark World
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengwan/pseuds/fengwan
Summary: loki就像thor世界里的一道光，赶走了无尽黑暗。同居，足交，已婚，锤基二人在地球上生活





	以你为名的光芒

thor醒来的时候，边上已经没有人了，他揉了揉自己乱七八糟的金发，走向书房。  
loki果然坐在书房的地毯上手中拿着一本书一点点的翻阅，阳光暖暖的撒在他的黑发上。最近他老喜欢大早上就坐在书房看书。thor缓缓走过去，不知道loki是看着入了迷还是知道他在故意当没看见他。thor一双手环住了他的腰，把头埋在了他的后颈。loki侧过脸蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，然后用一只手拿着书，另一只手摸着thor的长发。男人没刮的胡碴搞的他脖子有点痒，loki拍了拍他的手让他注意点，thor却装作啥也不知道还故意的蹭到他的耳边轻咬着他的耳垂，“hey，thor，你大早上想干什么？”loki将书本合上，丢在了一边。金发男人反倒显得委屈“loki……我们好几天没做过了……”边说着，手还从loki的宽大的睡袍里伸进去，从腰间到锁骨摸了个遍，直到loki捉住了那只不老实的手。那双绿眸含着笑意挑了挑眉“那也别在这？换个地方，亲爱的。”thor知道他这么说就算是默认了自己的想法，将loki打横抱起来，然后亲了亲他的嘴角，走向了房间，把他丢在了床上。  
loki坐在床沿上，按住了想亲上来的嘴“kneel ”有一瞬间thor怀疑自己听错了。但他还是乖乖的跪在了loki的两腿间，他这才发现loki根本没穿内裤，那根阴茎此刻已经挺立起来了。“oh……你可真让我惊喜。宝贝儿。”thor开始脱了自己的衣服和裤子，loki眯着眼睛看着丈夫的裸体暴露在自己面前，然后又看见他跪下去。看他虔诚的用一只手捧起他的脚，吻着他的脚背，然后沿着那只脚吻上他的小腿，当吻到腿根时，thor微微皱了皱眉，大腿上还有一个青紫色的印子，他心里在清楚不过了，loki这几天都不想做爱就是因为前几天做的时候太用力。一般情况下，loki也只有在被thor按在床上才会乖巧。其实偶尔让他放肆一把也挺好？thor这样想着，把他的腿放了下来，然后含住了他的勃起的性器 那双绿眸立马满足的眯了眯，然后他将那只被thor吻过的脚半拢住thor的阴茎，微微分开脚趾碾压着龟头。这一举动让thor感到兴奋了起来，身下也变得更加硬挺。他专心的侍弄着loki，loki脚下突然一用力，让thor明显一僵，“thor……专心点，恩，好好服侍我……”loki一边享受着丈夫优良的口活，一边用脚从他阴茎的顶端往下就这分泌出来的液体滑到根部，各种蹭弄。loki终于忍不住射在了他嘴里，脚趾也因为快感不自觉的屈起，正好碾过了精口，thor低低的咆哮了一声，射了出来。  
阿斯嘉德的神族不应期很短，很快，他站了起来，和loki交换了一个带着腥味的吻，loki倒也不嫌弃他嘴里有自己的东西，热情的回应他的吻，然后环住他的脖子倒在了床上。thor尝试着往他因为好几天没做过而紧致的穴口里塞手指，loki被他粗暴的动作弄的不满的哼哼“宝贝儿……你知道你像只猫一样……”loki看着他健美先生般的身材，突然在他的胸肌上啃了一口“嘶……”这一口打断了thor在他身体里的动作“怎么样……？被猫咬的感觉还不错吧？”thor报复性的在他的锁骨上回咬了一口“loki，听话，把腿分开点，你绞的我的手指好难受。”loki翻了个白眼，脸却红到了脖子根，他调整了一下姿势，不再去看thor，用一只手背遮着脸，直到thor的手指不停抠挖着他的内壁才发出细细的呜咽。“thor……可以了。”thor闻言把手指抽了出来，抓住他掩面的手压在了床头。“我可以进去了吗”loki已经感觉到他兄长硕大的阴茎顶在自己的穴口，耳边磁性的声音让他觉得光这样听着thor说话都能高潮。“thor……进来……唔！”下一秒被贯穿的感觉让他一下子忍不住叫出声。thor一边抽动着，一边吻住了他的唇，撬开的牙关，loki也勾着他的舌尖回应了这个吻。“嘶……loki，我才几天没操你，怎么就那么紧？你就像个纯情小处男。”loki显然不想听他说荤话。“恩唔……闭嘴阿……thor——……”邪神努力让自己的眼神看起来凶一点，威胁着他哥哥轻点，但是在thor眼中，他蒙上一层水雾的绿眼睛只能让他看起来更想被干。下一秒loki就悲哀的感觉到埋在自己穴内的性器又大了一圈。气的他差点一拳揍在thor脸上“唔……你出去……！我不做了哈……你……怎么能……更大恩……”thor却发狠的朝着他无比熟悉的身体操进去。恨不得把囊袋都捅进去的样子。loki抬头望着天花板，有些失神，他的性器抽搐了一下，白浊射在了thor的腹肌上，他居然被这家伙硬生生操射了。不得不说，thor真的禁欲好几天了，但是尽管如此他还是很持久。thor咬着牙接着干着身下无力的人，他高潮时的小穴疯狂的绞紧了thor，这一下差点让他精关失守。他把loki翻了个身，往他身下垫了个枕头，然后抓着他的臀部就往里面一记猛干。后入的体位更深，loki死死抓住了床单，承受着和雷神狂风暴雨般的性爱。“thor……快点唔……求你了……我快恩……坚持不住了……”loki觉得自己腰被一座山压着一样，酸的不行，他讨厌这该死的后入。thor安慰般的吻着他白皙的背，留下星星点点的吻痕。“马上就好……”随着一次深顶，thor射在了他身体里。他趴在loki身上喘了几口粗气。  
“loki？你还好吗？”thor一把将床上的人捞在怀里然后去浴室放在浴缸。“……”loki别过脸不去看他。任由thor的手指伸入红肿的穴口把刚刚射进去的浊液抠挖出来，在这期间，thor差点又想拖着自家弟弟来一场。loki手中立马泛起绿光，熟悉的匕首出现在手中。“如果你敢，我会毫不留情把这个捅到你的肾上。只要你不嫌肾多，而且。这个月你都别想进卧室，滚去沙发待着 ”thor看着他蒙着水雾的绿色眼睛，知道他不想再做了，也就没有强硬的做。“好，一会我自己解决 ”thor安慰似的吻了吻他的唇角，帮他披上浴巾。loki穿好衣服，看了一眼关着门的浴室，然后走出去了，开始翻找冰箱。他可没有看着丈夫在浴室自慰的癖好。  
loki想做什么，但是又懒，腰上隐隐的痛感让他就想躺着。但是想想thor的厨艺，真的有点让人接受不了。他叹了口气，默默打了个响指，然后，出现在了正在做咖啡的tony身后，一个转头，tony差点把咖啡丢地上。“loki！？”只能看见黑发男人端着他的三明治和甜甜圈随着一道绿光消失的无影无踪。  
loki满意的把东西往桌子上一摆，然后拿出牛奶倒了两杯，若无其事的咬着三明治看着thor擦着头发走出来。“baby，你又偷了tony的东西？”狡诈的小骗子舔了舔唇角的奶沫“爱吃不吃。”thor虽然嗔怪着他，手却还是不自觉的拿起了属于钢铁侠的早餐。  
美好的早晨，不是么？  
弟弟，阳光果然又重新照耀到我们身上了喔。  
END


End file.
